puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skull Haven
Skull Haven is an independent crew on Midnight that is currently dormant. =The History of a Crew and an Old Salt= Many a tale has flown about the crew of Skull Haven. That its captain be insane, or that it has had many different captains. There are legends of the members of the crew Hunt the dead, other tales of the crew being dead themselves. There are whispered tales of mutinies and other such backstabbing and other ilk. Other tales that say the captain is a laze about who don't know squat. Then other Attribute great deeds to that very same Man. They are all true. We are real pirates who truly enjoy everything about being a pirate. From the talk to the Pride and arrogance enough to try and back that talk. We stand by the code of Pirates and are not above taking insult for bad form. We are an Intensely High Drama crew each pirate has a story and his or her own goals. We are a mature crew and the stories truly matter to us. After all a Pirate with out a story is nothing better then a smart swabbie and is not needed here. Some basics for new mates: Sleep on any crew ship that be out to sea and expect to get planked no questions asked. I pay good rates to jobbers and better to pirates for work. Also listen to the officer in charge of the ship you only get two warnings before ye get planking. Those who are planked will receive docked pay. And those who remain get one battle added to maximize the punishment of the planking. Leaving the ship in a battle will automatically dock you for that battle and you will be considered planked and your pay will be adjusted accordingly. This is to compensate the mates who lost pay for ye making the fight harder on them for less reward. In Combat I can not emphasize teaming more then anything. Ye don?t know what teaming is it be clicking on the bad guy to get more then one player on it, if the white box has only one dot the color of your sword next to it that be a bad thing and click on one that has one or two dots next to it. But also more then three is a bad thing the brigands slow down at four and cheat at five so avoid that also. When choosing your targets choose the Hat first then the cleavers if the hat is full and finally the Skulls in that order. Re-team every time you hear an ARR. This order does nothing special other then gets everyone on the same page so the battle is won faster. In a PVP battle the order changes Target the swabbie first those bots are easy to kill but no more then three on the bots at a time. This keeps them from backstabbing us at the end. The rest dog pile on one of the live ones in order of cleaver skull stick backsword, Those in the dog pile don?t worry about breaking combos or big swords break fast and a lot to bury them in sprinkles. What Incentive is there to join the crew? Pirates get better pay then Jobbers. The officers and above split the trade goods that are won in battle to compensate their shares being lowered for all the other fights. This method does mean the jobbers and pirates get the best pay most all the time except in the rare chance that blood or better is found, you want a share of the blood join the crew and earn officer. Also Pirates get to gun and officers get to nav. You want to gun as a jobber ye best be legendary or above or I will not even consider ye. You want gun practice go to a navy ship. How the Jobs work so ye know. Bildge water on the ship slows it down and slows down the arrows in the fights. The carpentry fixes the ship and slows down the bildge water coming into the ship, if the damage is high the water the bildgers get rid of is harder for them to get rid of. Sails speed the ship up outside of combat; speed is needed to catch the good fights with high Poe. And in combat the sails give us movement arrows for the officer in charge to use. Please note if there be high water on the ship then the sails will not make many arrows quickly which means we will be dead in the water and sitting ducks for any attacker to punch us full of cannon holes. Welcome to Skull Haven hope ye got a good story to tell me Khelben H. Vasq The only True Captain of Skull Haven.